Crash
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Byakuya finally catches the pair...how does he respond? Rated M for drama, language in later chapters. BTW if you haven't read the previous stories, I'd suggest it but you don't have to in order to understand the plot for this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** Ok, lots of you guys wanted to know what might happen if Byakuya had ever caught Gin with Rukia. Well now your gonna know!

**Awesome:** this oughta be good!

**Wicked:** Ooooh…FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Crash

Synopsis (written by Wicked): _"For what is done in darkness will eventually come to light." – _Luke 12:2, _"No matter what we face, we must face the moment of truth."_- Gang

Starr, _"Secrets are made to be found out with time."_- Charles Sanford

*Disclaimer* I don't own Bleach or the quotes.

Neither one of them knew how it began. A glanced here and there, a few words exchanged, a touch every now and again. It ended with Gin sneaking into Kuchiki Manor and hiding out in Rukia's bedroom. When the younger Kuchiki returned that day, she found herself ambushed by the fox-faced man she had come to fantasize about. He had caught her from behind and pulled her into the bed, from there he proceeded to take her virginity. A gift that the raven-haired girl was willing to give him.

And it didn't stop there.

The silver-haired man would catch the younger Kuchiki off guard like the predator he was. He would take her anywhere and everywhere, he had no qualms about it and further more no shame. Rukia didn't care where they indulge each other, she only had one concern.

Byakuya.

Rukia was not sure how Byakuya would respond to her relationship with Gin. But in the back of her mind, she knew it wouldn't end well. Byakuya could honestly careless about who Rukia associated herself with, but when it came down to intimate matters Rukia wasn't sure. How would he respond if he had found out his younger sister had lain with the fox-faced captain?

And that was the question that nagged at Rukia. Whenever they where engaged she could never truly enjoy it. She was always on her guard, she'd always imagined Byakuya was a few steps away, ready to pounce on them at anytime. But he never came. Rukia would have nightmares about how Byakuya might react. Would he kill Gin? Would he kill her? It was the uncertainty that scared Rukia the most, although Gin had tried to tell her not to worry. Although, her nightmares remained consistent…

"_If your conscience really deep, it'll haunt you in your sleep…"_

Sometimes she would awake screaming 'Nii-sama don't!' Gin lay with her once at Division 3 Barracks, and was concerned about her. This love triangle was eating away at her. She had explained to Gin that she had tried to tell Byakuya time and time again, but he would always give her the cold shoulder about romantic matters. He would always say she was too young to understand love. Upon hearing this, Gin clenched his fists so tight they turned white, he was furious with Byakuya. This anger only piled onto the hatred he had already held for Byakuya. Gin had concluded Byakuya was just bitter about Hisana, and wanted everyone to suffer because he was suffering. Rukia had stressed herself to the point of not sleeping.

"…_as you lie beneath your quilt, you'll have a conscience full of guilt."_

Eventually Rukia just passed out due to lack of sleep. Of course, this made Gin sick with worry, Unohana had informed him that it was just tiredness. But Gin knew the truth…

Byakuya had been closing watching Rukia for the past few months. He had noticed a distinct change in her behavior. Normally relaxed, he found Rukia smiling more often. She would blush furiously when someone made a suggestive comment when usually she would scowl. Not to mention a certain glow about her, but Byakuya wasn't positive Rukia was seeing someone. She constantly brought up romanticism in normal conversations. It irked Byakuya to no end, not because she was talking romance, but because she was talking about romance with someone other than him in mind. His jealousy would spike and he would dismiss her whenever the topic came up. Although he had no evidence to prove Rukia was with someone, he could see written on her face…in her eyes. Those eyes that where meant, for him and him alone. No other man would have Rukia, at least, not with him around. Byakuya wasn't sure when he had fallen for his sister, but it happened. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. Was it because she looked so much like Hisana? Acted like her too? Byakuya found himself aroused whenever Rukia was around, he would quickly dismiss her with a cold words and black scowl. Perhaps keeping her away from me would work, he told himself.

It didn't.

It only made his yearning for her worse; he would awake in the middle of the night with aching hardness with the thought that the object of his desire was right down the hall. She was in reach. Why was he holding back?

Because he feared rejection, that's why. How would Rukia respond to his advances, if she did anyway? Would she be disgusted with his lack of restraint? Although Byakuya had no proof of a relationship, his intuition screamed at him whenever he saw her. He was hers and no one else's. And he'd kill to insure that…

Gin had been waiting for Rukia at Division 3. He prayed she was alright, these past few months had been devastating on her. He considered at one point in time breaking off the relationship, but he couldn't. No matter what anyone said, he loved Rukia Kuchiki and couldn't imagine life without her. Gin was so captivated by her, he expressed his feelings to his childhood friend, Rangiku, about how he felt. She was so elated to find out Gin had found love, and from the way he described it, true love. Rangiku hugged her friend and wished him the best, it was within a few months Rangiku noticed something. Gin's smile was smaller, and he looked tired. Gin could only hold things in so long before all his emotions spilled out. Gin had told Rangiku everything; it actually brought the buxom woman to tears. Gin had finally found love and fate was trying to keep it from him, it made her angry that she couldn't do anything to help her friend. She had told Gin she wasn't getting involved and that everything would work itself out in the end. All she could do was be there for support and when everything finally came to light, help Gin recover. Gin paced his office, wondering where Rukia was. That's one thing that came with love, worry. Having had enough, he flashed-stepped to Kuchiki Manor…

When he got to Kuchiki Manor, Gin entered through Rukia's window. Only to find that his beloved had her face down in her pillow and was whimpering softly. He approached her and sat on her bed, Rukia's head shot up and looked at him. The moonlight seeped through her window, although dark, she could swear she saw Gin frowning.

And frowning he was.

If only Byakuya knew how much he was hurting Rukia, if only he knew the pain and sleepless nights he caused her. Gin wanted to murder Byakuya for torturing her like this, but Rukia wouldn't stand for it. Contrary to popular belief, Rukia loved her Nii-sama and didn't want any harm to befall him. So Gin complied with her wishes and left Byakuya untouched. Gin gingerly rubbed her back, it caused a cold feeling to rise in his chest to see Rukia cry. It was almost as if he was dead inside. He gently kissed her,

"Here, let me make it all better…" Gin uttered as he hiked up Rukia's nightie, she was lost once again to the man she loved.

"Yes Gin, please, please take the pain away…" Rukia cried softly as Gin wiped the tears from her face.

Within a matter of minutes two where intertwined. Byakuya had been stalking the hallways, thinking to himself. Whenever he got lost in his mind, Byakuya would let his feet lead him anywhere. He stopped outside Rukia's door when he heard a soft moan, he tip-toed to the door and cracked it slightly. Byakuya's eyes went wide, the image he saw would stay with him to the grave…

**Lemony:** That was painful to read, it actually brought me to tears!

**Awesome:** Geez…that was deep.

**Wicked:** Yup. By the way, to answer your question cazcappy I don't usually write fanfics, but I wrote this one!

**Awesome:** And I only write fanfics every once in a blue moon.

**Lemony:** *tearing* hope you enjoyed. BTW this chapter story and I'll update as soon as I stop crying.

**Wicked:** Now do you see why don't write fanfics? Also, I don't normally watch Bleach, so excuse me if the characters seem a bit 'off'.

REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** *still crying*

**Awesome**: Ok, Lemony asked me to write this chapter. Idk why though.

**Wicked:** Well, now we find out how Byakuya reacts.

**Awesome:** indeed.

*Disclaimer* Do I look like Tite Kubo to you? I didn't thinks so.

The tender moment was shattered. Byakuya ripped the door off the hinges sending it flying into the hallway.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Byakuya screamed at the top of his lungs, his fists balled tight. Before Byakuya knew what he was doing he had charged at the couple like a raging bull, he tackled Gin. Both soul reapers hit the wooden floor, Byakuya was pounding into Gin with all his weight behind it. Byakuya's chest was heaving, he was going to kill Gin! Just kill him! Gin put his hands up to block Byakuya's oncoming fists, he had managed to kidney-punch Byakuya in his side, causing the cold soul reader to topple onto his side.

"Stop!" Rukia cried at the crazed shinigami, "Please stop!"

They weren't listening. Both of the titans managed to get to their feet, glaring at each other. Heat was radiating from their stares. Rukia felt helpless as she pulled her covers up to her chest. Their blood was like wildfire. All was at a standstill. Suddenly Gin lunged at Byakuya locking his arms around his waist and slamming him into the wall. Gin was shaking as he let his bare knuckles connect with Byakuya's mouth. The elder Kuchiki was throwing his fists back at Gin, hitting him in his temples. A gaping hole could be seen from where Byakuya hit the wall, Byakuya clawed at Gin's hair and flung him into Rukia's desk. The wooden furniture smashed under Gin's weight. The silver-haired man rose with a growl and lunged at Byakuya. After a brief scuffle, Gin grasped a handful of black hair and catapulted Byakuya's head into Rukia's mirror. Byakuya let out and unholy scream and throng of obscenities. Once Gin pulled back, Byakuya whipped his left hand around and it found Gin's nose, breaking it instantly. Byakuya scattered for a shard of broken glass. Wielding it with malice in his eyes, Byakuya plunged the shard into Gin's shoulder. He was aiming for his throat but Gin turned just in time.

"AaHHHHH!" Gin roared, he was running on so much adrenalin he didn't even feel it. Rukia had had ran from the room for help, she had managed to find Captain Ukitake and Shunsui nearby. She was frantic and begging them to help her, the two Captains' ran towards Kuchiki Manor. They hoped they'd get there in time before some really got hurt.

Too late for that.

The vicious battle had made it way into the hallway. Byakuya had slugged Gin with a lamp, the frail objected smashed on impact. Gin retaliated by high-kicking Byakuya into the wall breaking family pictures in the process. Finally they both drew their swords.

"SENBONSAKURA!" Byakuya howled,

"SHINSO!" Gin cried,

Small shards of Senbonsakura cut into Gin leaving gashes everywhere in sight. Shinso had practically blown Byakuya's shoulder clean off. Just then Shunsui and Ukitake tackled the raged Captains. Ukitake had put Gin into a full-nelson and held him there, while Shunsui locked his arms around Byakuya's midsection rendering him immobile. When the two soul reapers finally stopped kicking and punching wildly at the air, they stared at each other with murder in their eyes and hell in their hearts. Gin's red eyes where wide open and looked at the battered face of Byakuya. He wished he could have done more damage, the thought made Gin struggle violently with Ukitake. Ukitake held his grip tight on the silver-haired man. The half-naked Gin fought against Ukitake determined to get his claws back into Byakuya. Byakuya wrestled with Shunsui trying to break loose to finish what he started with Gin. Rukia stood by, silent; Shunsui had given her his haori to cover herself with.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Byakuya hollered as he struggled to get loose he was windmilling at the air.

"BRING IT ON, MOTHERFUCKER!" Gin yelled kicking furiously. Someone was not leaving this manor alive tonight!

"Both of you calm down!" Shunsui hissed at the crazed Captains, neither of them answered, they where to preoccupied coming up ways to murder the latter. Ukitake jerked Gin to try to keep him still.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Byakuya screamed, Shunsui held onto him as Ukitake managed to get Gin outside. He didn't let go of Byakuya, he was sure Ukitake had been a ways away. Shunsui held onto Byakuya as he glared at Rukia, Shunsui feared he might attack her if he let him loose.

"Get…out…" Byakuya seethed at the frightened girl. Rukia found she was frozen.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE! YOU FUCKING SLUT! I HATE YOU!" Byakuya screamed wrestling with Shunsui once more trying to get into Rukia. At that moment Ukitake returned and walked a sobbing Rukia out of the house. Shunsui, was now furious. Byakuya was waaaay outa line! Shunsui scuffled with Byakuya until he tired himself out. Shunsui hesitantly released a red-eyed Byakuya.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shunsui inquired, Byakuya gave him a deadly sideways glance.

"That fox-faced bastard and that slut are my goddamn problem!" Byakuya shouted at Shunsui the veins in his neck visible. Shunsui glared at the elder Kuchiki who was pacing,

"I don't know what the fuck just happened here, but you three need to work it out like adults!" Shunsui replied sharply, while the he was struggling with Byakuya the gears in his mind where turning. Gin was half-naked, Rukia was dressed in a small nightie, and Byakuya was barking mad. It didn't take him long to put the situation together. His words went in one ear and out the other. Byakuya was toO busy thinking when he would get the opportunity to snap Gin's head of his shoulders. Byakuya stormed out of the hallway and into his bedroom, slamming the door so hard he cracked the frame of the doorway. He collapsed onto his bed. His head was pounding, he couldn't handle this right now…

Ukitake ushered Rukia back to Division 13, she was sobbing softly as Ukitake escorted her to the living quarters.

"It's all my fault…" She cried, Ukitake wasn't sure what happened, so he honestly couldn't tell whose fault it was. If any was at fault in he first place! He had told Rukia to stay there for a while. Rukia curled up on the bed, still crying. Ukitake had confiscated her Zampakto in case she tried to hut herself. Rukia wished she was dead, or that she never got involved with Gin in the first place. Then none of this would be happening…Ukitake had informed his subordinates not to let Captain Kuchiki or Captain Ichimaru into the barracks. When they asked why, he didn't respond. This was a personal matter, Rukia was suffering enough as it was. She didn't need her business to be made public.

Gin had returned to Division 3, his subordinates where staring curiously at him. Half-naked dressed only in his lower robes, and bleeding was their Captain. What the hell happen to him? Had he been fighting? And if so, who could have inflicted this much damage? Izuru was the first to speak to him.

"Captain you-" Izuru began only to have a hand come up into his face,

"I'm fine, Izuru." Gin hissed,

"But Captai-"

"I'M FINE, IZURU!" Gin said as he slammed the door to his office, Gin kicked his desk out of anger. Why had Byakuya ruined the moment, why had he ruined them? Gin had finally snatched his little bit of happiness and now he was threatening to lose it all because Byakuya couldn't control his motherfucking temper! Gin put his head down on his desk, Gin Ichimaru had never cried in his life. But there's a first time for everything…

Byakuya lie in his bed facing the ceiling.

"_That didn't just happen."_ He thought, he was sadly mistaken. It did happen. And he'd hurt the one person he was looking to protect. He loved Rukia, and that's what possessed him to attack Gin. It tore at his soul to know that Rukia was welling to give herself to another man it was like seeing Hisana with another man! Byakuya just couldn't handle it! He didn't know what hurt more: the fact that Rukia was involved with Gin, or that she didn't tell him. Byakuya thought about, no wonder she hadn't told him… because he had gone ballistic and tried to kill Gin while they where engaged and then he called her a slut. And he said the worst thing possible…he said he hated her. Byakuya could never hate Rukia, he was just angry, upset, and hurt. A voice in the back of his head was speaking to him

"_Byakuya, if you truly love Rukia, you should only want to see her happy. Gin makes her_ _happy, what so wrong with that?"_ The voice nagged, Byakuya ran his fingers through his hair, his palm was covered with blood. Byakuya chalked it up to him being delirious due to loss of blood. Rukia would never see Gin again, he was going to make sure of it…

**Lemony:** Holy crap. That was one helluva fight!

**Awesome:** You think I wrote that well? I have a feeling I could have done better. And thanks for editing Lemony.

**Wicked:** Man, Gin smashed Byakuya's head into a mirror, classic!

**Lemony:** Please Review Awesome; she worked hard on this fight scene.

**Awesome**: Yeah, Review me or I'll kick your asses on XBOX Live!

**Lemony:** BTW, we really need a Beta so any volunteers, feel free to message us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Those where pretty crazy, emotional chapters. I wonder what this chapter has in store.

**Wicked:** Welp, I'll guess will find out.

**Awesome:** Hmm…

**Lemony:** Its an ego-trip when two guys fight over you (I know from experience).

**Wicked:** That big head just got bigger.

*Disclaimer* Bleach ain't mine.

Gin had been in his office for three days straight. He hadn't eaten, slept, or even gone to the bathroom, he wanted to see Rukia. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. Every second he didn't, Gin spiraled into a deeper depression. He hadn't been this sad since…hell had never been this sad! His wounds went untreated they where beginning to get infected. He hurt all over, but couldn't bring himself to move. He sat behind his desk, just thinking. He was wondering how Rukia was doing, gods, she must have felt awful. What hurt Gin the most was that he wasn't there to comfort her. He put his chin in palm, he had promised Rukia he wouldn't buck for Byakuya. However, when Byakuya too the fight Gin he reacted the only way he knew how…Fight back with intent to kill. Growing up in Rukongai well do that to a person. Gin smirked slightly,

"_I could have handled that a little better,"_ He thought with a small laugh, he remembered kidney-punching Byakuya, that was trick he'd learned from watching other people fight. He was getting so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed someone was knocking at his office door. He was snapped out of daze by another series of knocks.

"Go away." Gin called, he was in no mood to speak to or see anyone who wasn't Rukia Kuchiki. Someone blatantly ignored his request and entered his anyway. (**Lemony:** how rude!)

"Gin?" A female voice called, Gin was delirious due to lack of sleep and food, he could have sworn it Rukia! He ran his fingers through his hair, he didn't want her to see him like this. He got the shock of his life when he felt two large breasts smother his face, he thought his dreams had come true and Rukia had went from B-cup and Double D-40!

"Rukia! What happened to your breasts?" Gin said still being smother, the woman pulled away.

"Rukia? I'm Rangiku, you'd know that if you turned on some of these lights." Rangiku replied, that explains the ridiculously huge ta-tas. Rangiku went over to the light switch and clicked it on, she brought a hand to her mouth when she saw how wrecked Gin looked.

"Oh my god…" She breathed approaching her friend and examining him. his left eye was swollen shut, his nose was a deep shade of blue and he was bleeding from a gash above his eyebrow.

"Byakuya found out, didn't he?" Rangiku asked softly, Gin nodded. Rangiku had noticed he was still half-naked, she concluded this is where he must have been hiding for the past three days. She examined his body, he was badly bruised in every area. She had no doubt he had a few broken ribs.

"Gin…what happened?" She asked her friend looking over the deep cuts he had all over.

"Byakuya is what happened." Gin simply stated, as badly as he didn't want to talk about it, he was certain Rangiku would press him for information. Rangiku jerked opened Gin's desk drawn and took out a first aid kit. She went to work cleaning the wounds on his face, Gin winced and pulled away once she felt the sting of the alcohol on the cotton swab touch his open wound.

"So, how did it happen?" Rangiku asked applying some bandages.

"I was waiting for Rukia here, when she didn't come I got worried so I went to Kuchiki Manor." Gin explained as Rangiku was thinking over ways to fix his eye.

"And?" Rangiku pressed, Gin smirked.

"Rukia was crying and I was comforting her the only way I know how." Gin said with a small laugh. Rangiku rolled her eyes, only Gin could find the humor in this situation.

"Then Byakuya walked in and went ballistic. We got into it. And now here we are." Gin finished, Rangiku began to patch up the wounds on Gin's body. There wasn't much she could do about the bruises. Silence filled the room as Rangiku continued to heal Gin to the best of her abilities. Gin wondered if Rangiku had seen Rukia…wait a goddamn minute…

"Rangkiu!" Gin exclaimed, Rangiku jumped from the sudden out burst, she thought she had hurt him or something. Gin gripped his friend by the shoulders, so tightly Rangiku grimaced.

"Rangiku! Can you talk to Rukia for me? Can you find her? Can you take me to her? Can you bring her to me?" Gin fired question after question, Rangiku couldn't keep up.

"Hold on Gin! Slow down!" Rangiku chided her friend, Gin had been talking until he was blue in the face. He finally stopped for air.

"I can talk to Rukia, but that's all I can promise you for now." Rangiku said, then she remembered why she had come here in the first place. Her expression went dark, Gin puzzled.

"What?" He asked worriedly, Rangiku swallowed. She hated to be the one who had to do this…

"Word got back to Yammamoto about what happened. Sense Byakuya is of noble status he sided with him. He forbade you from ever seeing Rukia…" Rangiku chocked out. Gin's heart fell. It fell so fast and so hard, Gin felt it shatter once the reality hit it. Gin turned away from Rangiku and buried his face in his hands. He'd never see Rukia again…Gin removed Shinso from his waist and held it out to Rangiku.

"Take it…before I kill him…" Gin uttered thru clenched teeth. Rangiku snatched the sword from his hand. Gin was so tormented, what was so wrong with him seeing Rukia? Was because he wasn't of noble status? So many questions went unanswered and that's what made Gin madder and madder. How dare Yammamoto forbid him from seeing Rukia! He had sided with that bastard! Gin balled up his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. He felt so helpless. Rangiku had explained the rest of the situation to him, about how he still suppose to act like a captain when in the presence of others including Byakuya. It made Gin feel a little better that Byakuya was under the same rules as he was. But that didn't change the fact that his beloved Kuchiki was snatched from him.

Rukia had been at Division 13, she had gotten the news that she would never see Gin again. Rukia must have collapsed from devastation, she was crying hysterically. Captain Ukitake was at a loss, Rukia had told him the whole story and he was able to put two and two together. It was wrong for Byakuya to keep Rukia from Gin, but orders where orders. This was no longer a story of star-crossed lovers; this was story of moral standards. Ukitake hated to see Rukia so tormented. She was withering away, and retching constantly. He had tried to get her to get some rest, but she couldn't hold anything down. Her depression had taken a turn for the worst when Rukia had gone into shock due to lack of eating. Ukitake begged the Head Captain to let this be, but Yammamoto refused. Ukitake tried talking to Byakuya who merely scowled and said it was for the best.

Byakuya was sadden slightly to know what kind of torture Rukia was putting herself through, but he told himself time heals all wounds. And as for his wounds, they where slowly healing. He had walking concussion, a busted lip, a cracked spine, and his arm was broken in seven places. But these where injuries he was willing to endure to protect what was his. Rukia would be his.

**Lemony:** *Cries hysterically*

**Awesome:** This is fucking depressing! I'm gonna go destroy some Elites on Halo to cheer myself up.

**Wicked:** This was sad, even for me!

**Lemony:** Review…. *continues to cry hysterically*


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** Can we have some happy chapters now?

**Wicked:** Drama is never happy, Lemony.

**Awesome:** BTW on the review boards… Ya'll know ya'll need to stop! Everyone has been jealous at some point in time; we're not trying to make you hate Byakuya.

**Lemony:** Well I hate him now! I agree with Rukes!

**Wicked:** But I kinda sympathize with him, he wants Rukia and it bothers him that she's with someone else. What do you think Awesome?

**Awesome:** IDK what to think anymore.

*Disclaimer* I don't own Bleach.

The upper ranking soul reapers where all divided on the 'Gin, Rukia' matters; there where those who agreed with Byakuya, some where neutral, and other's agreed with Gin. But none of them would speak their opinions aloud; this was a situation to be solved between the three of them.

Gin had finally found the strength to drag himself from his office. It had been two weeks since he had seen sunlight, Rangiku had shoved food down his throat and forced him to take sleeping pills to get some rest. Gin had placed a hand in front of his eyes, the sun was so bright. He thought back to times when he would watch Rukia prance about letting the sun bathe her. It was in those times he was most grateful for the gift of the sun. but seeing it now only swelled up feelings of dread. He lowered his hand when he noticed someone approaching him.

Izuru carefully advanced towards his Captain. He was looking much better than he did two weeks ago. He still had that aloof smile in place, but Izuru had been around his Captain long enough to know it was nothing more than a mask. Izuru remembered when he saw his Captain smile for real, a genuine smile that showed true happiness. A smile that only came when Rukia was nearby.

"Good morning, Captain." Izuru began, Izuru was beaming and Gin caught onto this.

"My, we're happy this morning." Gin commented, it seemed as if the ring of gleefulness that had engulfed Izuru got bigger.

"Captain, I want to show you something," Izuru said with a smile as wide a Gin's. Gin quirked an eyebrow. "Trust me Captain."

Izuru had flash-stepped all over the Soul Society with Gin trailing close behind. He was curious to see what had Izuru so happy because usually he was so pessimistic. Gin and Izuru must have ran for a few minutes before Izuru started to slow down.

"Izuru! Where are we going?" Gin questioned running alongside his lieutenant, Izuru smiled. "You'll see."

Suddenly Izuru came to a stop, Gin had nearly bumped into him. Gin looked around, they where in one of the many gardens in the Sereitei.

"Izuru, what are we-" He was cut off by Izuru pointing outwards, Gin looked that direction. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest…

Rangiku had managed to drag Rukia out Division 13 to go for a walk.

"You need fresh air," The buxom woman said with a silly smile, a smile that said "I know something you don't". After Rukia refused, Rangiku had yanked her into the gardens. She was kicking and screaming the whole time, Rangiku had to put a binding hido on her just to keep her still. When Rukia finally stopped fighting she accompanied Rangiku without any further altercations. She didn't want to leave because she was to embarrassed to even show her face, when Rangiku had informed her that only a couple people in the Serietei knew and that they where keeping quiet about it. That made Rukia feel a much better, at least her personal issues weren't public news and she wasn't being put under any scrutiny. Rukia entered the gardens, they didn't nothing to cheer her saddened disposition.

Rangiku nudged Rukia, "Hey Rukia, look at that silver flower over there." Rangiku said pointing.

Silver flower? What the hell?

Rukia turned and let out a shriek.

"RUKIA!" Gin yelled as he ran towards her, Rukia threatened to swoon but her legs began to charge towards the silver-haired man.

"GIN!" Rukia called to him, it seemed like they couldn't get to each other fast enough. Gin ran at her with his arms open, his prayers had been answer: he was going t hold Rukia again. Once he had her in her embrace, he didn't let her go.

Rukia buried her face in Gin's chest and inhaled his scent; it really was Gin, the man she loved. She listened to his heart beat, it was strong and powerful. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck so tight Gin began to gasp for air. But he didn't care that he was suffocating, he had his beloved back! Gin looked up momentarily at Rangiku and Izuru who were both smiling happily.

"Thank you. Thank you, both." Rukia breathed tightening her hold on the fox-faced man.

Gin loosened his grip on Rukia just long enough to lower his head. He kissed her, roughly at first but then he began to melt into her embrace. She was beautiful. Just beautiful.

"Absents makes the heart grow fonder." Rangiku grinned looking to Izuru. Izuru nodded, they really where in love, he felt a small jab of anger at how Byakuya was trying to keep Rukia from Gin. But everything was ok now, because in this moment the loves where reunited (**Lemony:** Reunited and feels so good!). Rukia pressed her lips harder to Gin's, she had dreamed about those lips for the passed two weeks and now here she was connected with them again. Gin's hands groped her everywhere trying to re-establish familiarity. Rukia's hands found themselves locked in Gin's hair.

Finally the two pulled away for air. Neither of them could believe it…here they where again…together. Gin took Rukia's small hands in his, he knelt down on both knees so that he was at eye-level with her. Gin had always wondered what he might say to Rukia when he saw her again, but all the words had been twisted from his soul. Rukia embraced him once more.

"I missed you Gin…oh my god I missed you so much…" Rukia breathed in his ear, Gin was visibly elated. He was certain he'd stretched every muscle in his face smiling. Rukia pulled away and eyed Gin.

"Look at your eye…" She said placing a dainty finger to his cheek, Gin took his finger into his mouth and sucked it gently. Rukia stared on, she had forgot how sensual Gin could be.

"Make it all better, Rukia." He said drawing Rukia in for another heated kiss.

Izuru was joyful to his Captain at peace with world, Rangiku was on the verge of tears from watching the couple.

"_Its like one of the those romance novels." _She thought, everyone was startled by a sudden whistle. Renji was running up to them heaving.

"What is it Renji?" Izuru questioned, Renji was bright red and was struggling for breath.

"Byakuya…headed this way…" He panted, Rangiku and Izuru went into emergency mood. It was Renji's job to monitor Byakuya's movements seeing as though he was closest to him.

"Gin, meet us back here and midnight!" Rangiku said pulled Rukia away and taking off with her.

"Rukia I love you!" Gin called, Izuru latched onto his Captain's robes and began to haul his Captain away.

"Captain! Lower your voice; do you want Byakuya to hear you?" Izuru warned dragging his Captain into a sprint.

"I don't care!" Gin snapped at Izuru as they ran back to Division 3.

"You'll see her again Captain but for now we have to get out of here!" Izuru replied, Gin didn't want to leave Rukia but he knew he'd never have a chance at seeing her again if he didn't. Tonight. That's when he'd have her again. All he had to do was wait.

Rangiku ran with Rukia hoisted over her shoulder, she was taking back to Division 13.

"Rangiku I can't thank you enough," Rukia panted, Rangiku smiled at her.

"Don't thank me just yet, I still have to help you get ready to see Gin at midnight!" She said while running.

"You'd do that for me?" Rukia questioned, Rangiku nodded, she was out of breath and couldn't talk anymore.

Back in the gardens, Soifon was sitting high in tree. She had watched the whole thing and heard the plan for them to meet again at midnight. Gin and Rukia where beautiful together, too bad she had to tell Byakuya…

**Lemony:** SOIFON'S A BITCH!

**Awesome:** Agreed. They can't seem to get a break!

**Wicked**: there are no words! They just got back together and now some dumb skank is gonna tell Byakuya! How %&(#ed up is that?

**Lemony&Awesome:** Did you just swear?

**Awesome:** you never swear unless your really angry which, surprisingly, is never…

**Lemony:** Holy crap.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony:** Ok, we've finally decided to update.

**Wicked:** Where the hell did we leave off?

**Awesome: **Someone was gonna spill the beans to Byakuya.

**Lemony:** Right…

Time: 11:30 p.m

Gin paced his office; in thirty minutes he would see the one person who put sunshine in his life. He was grateful to Izuru, Rangiku and Renji for helping him. Heaviness filled his chest, a sickening combination of nervousness and happiness. His breathing was labored, he wondered what Rukia was thinking, how she felt…

Rukia couldn't feel much of anything. She had gone numb from sitting still while letting Rangiku apply the finishing touches to her outfit. She looked lovely all clad in a white sun dress, Rangiku called it a practice wedding dress. Rukia laughed, it looked nothing like a wedding dress yet she dreamed she'd be wearing one some day. Rukia was beyond elated, she just prayed nothing would go wrong, Rukia must have thanked Izuru, Renji, and Rangiku to the point of annoyance. They where all risking so much…

Time: 11:45.

Gin heard a knock at his office door,

"Come in." He said as nonchalantly as he could, his blonde-haired vice-captain peeked his head inside. Izuru gave his captain a small smile,

"Captain, are you ready?" Izuru whispered to him, Gin nodded and followed his vice-captain out of the door. They ran towards the gardens, all Gin could do was let his feet take him there. His mind was completely blank as he contemplated what to say to Rukia,

"Captain don't worry about it. Just say what your feel," Izuru advised as if he had just read his captain's mind. Izuru didn't read his mind, he read his expression. Gin nodded unable to acknowledge him, saw what he felt? He felt so much! How was he suppose to put those emotions into words.

Rukia and Rangiku had already made it to the gardens, Rukia's belly was doing flip-flops while Rangiku kept an eye out, the moonlit sky shown bright and bathed the gardens in its beauty. It looked so romantic, add in the forbidden meeting, you have the making of a classic Shakespeare. Rangiku felt tear to her eyes, this was so beautiful.

And so forbidden. It was that little hint of danger that made everyone a little uneasy. But they knew what they where getting into, they knew the risk. If they where caught it could mean imprisonment or even death.

Time: 11: 55 p.m

Rukia began to worry that Gin wasn't going to make it. What if something happened to him? What if Byakuya had hurt him again? This questioned made Rukia tremble with fear, Rangiku wrapped an arm around her and tried to console her.

Time: 12: 00 p.m

Rukia looked to entrance of the guard and caught a glimpse of something moving. A silver streak zipped thru the garden. About ten seconds later, Rukia found herself in Gin's embrace. She clutched him back, he made it just in time, she was verge of tears. Her stomach was aflutter, Gin was really here again with her. She was in the place she loved the most, locked in Gin's arms.

Gin let Rukia go but held onto her hands, he gazed down at his beautiful little rabbit. She looked virginal and sinful all in one. Rangiku had outdone herself! Gin placed a soft kiss to Rukia's lips. Once they pulled back Rukia had a slight blush.

"Izuru told me to say what I feel…" Gin began, "but I'm not sure how to put what I feel into words. Telling you 'I love you' just wouldn't be enough."

Rukia studied gin and wrapped her arms around him.

"Then don't tell," Rukia whispered, "Show me…"

Rukia pressed her lips to Gin, he melted into her touch. Rukia was his again, and Rukia would be his forever. They couple had barely started fondling each other when the heard an ear shattering _CRACK._ Rukia jumped into Gin's arms and held on for dear life, Gin held Rukia close to him. His eyes darted around the garden, Izuru and Rangiku had placed their hands on their Zampakto waiting to strike. Everyone prayed it just a Hollow or something. Gin lowered one of his hands to Shinso and gripped the handle (he was glad Rangiku decided to return his sword), Rukia shivered in earnest. Ukitake still had her Zampakto and refuse to give it to her until she made a full emotional recovery. So she was defenseless.

Seconds ticked by.

The seconds turned to minutes.

"Hold it right there Gin Ichimaru." Captain Soifon demanded, members of s the stealth forced and detention unit appeared beside her. Rukia clutched Gin, the gears in her mind turning. She had only seen this once….this was…

A setup.

"Your under arrest for disobeying orders." Soifon said her eyes hard as diamonds. Gin swallowed. Why was this happening to him? Was fate dead-set against him having Rukia? That the only thing that made sense at this moment. Suddenly Byakuya appeared next to Soifon, glaring down at Rukia. He was seething with anger at the display that her saw, but he promised himself he wouldn't rip Gin apart. He'd leave that job to the detention unit.

The clad in black soul reapers pounced on the couple, Gin pushed Rukia into Izuru. Izuru caught Rukia by the shoulders. Gin drew Shinso and began to fire wildly at anything and everything he saw. There must have been hundreds of soul reapers, the numbers game was beginning take hold. Gin was bombarded with Zampakto flying his direction, the Soul Reapers had scrambled and taken down Rangiku and Renji. Byakuya flash-stepped over to Izuru and gave him an evil stare. The elder Kuchiki snatched Rukia from the blonde-haired man.

"RUKIA!" Gin shouted over the war cries of soul reapers. He considered firing Shinso at Byakuya but feared he might hit Rukia. It was one thing to not have Rukia in his life, it was another to have her dead. Finally the silver-haired Captain was taken down by the enormous number of soul reapers. Soifon had put a binding hido on the struggling captain. Gin scanned the skies for Rukia, only to see Byakuya take off with her. Now lying on the ground, Gin was at the mercy of the detention unit. Izuru, Renji, and Rangiku had already been shipped off. Soifon stood over the fallen captain, peering at him. If he had just listened to orders, this all could have been avoided. Regardless of their love, Gin made himself an enemy, and it was Soifon's job to take them down.

"Gin Ichimaru, your under arrest."

**Lemony:** That just sucks!

**Wicked:** yes. Its highly unfortunate.

**Awesome:** Who the fuck is Soifon?


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** Ok, we REALLY need a beta.

**Awesome**: Agreed. And I finally found out who Soifon is. What the hell is her obsession with the cat chick?

**Wicked:** I finally found my keys! YAY!

_Dear Readers,_

_This chapter contains SPOILERS for the magna during the Fake Karakura Town arc, Arrancar arc, and Captain Shusuke Amagai arc and a few made-up facts of my own . I tried to write the story around it, but found there was no way to do so. Sorry for the inconvenience. If you wish to avoid the spoilers DO NOT read this chapter and skip to the next one. Again, I apologize for any inconvenience._

_XOXOX_

_-Lemony _

Gin was placed in the repentant cell. He thought it was a little awkward that less than a year ago Rukia was sitting behind these very walls. He remembered when he teased her while on his way to the execution. Gin only toyed with her to see how strong her reserve was, although she broke down, it was much stronger than he had ever imagined. He knew she wasn't going to die that day.

He wouldn't allow it.

That's why he left Ichigo and his friends alive, because they where his only hope at seeing Rukia alive another day. But now it was him that was awaiting his conviction. It's not like he had to guess what it was. He had deliberately disobeyed direct orders given to him by the Head Captain, which was an automatic death sentence. Gin looked out his window to the Soul Society, he cursed them all. Since when can love be outlawed? His thoughts immediately went to Izuru, Rangiku, and Renji, he wondered what kind of punishment they'd receive for helping him.

Suspension.

They all received suspension from their duties. Toshiro Hitsugaya was livid that his vice-captain had gotten suspended. Although he didn't particularly care for Gin, he thought it was wrong he couldn't see Rukia. Nonetheless, he warned Rangiku about getting involved. There was nothing he could do now but be present at Gin's execution. Rangiku was beside herself, maybe Gin and Rukia just weren't meant to be.

Izuru, having been suspended from his duties, tried to find a way he could to free his captain. Division 3 became like a terrorist cell and wrecked havoc in the Soul Society. Members of Division 3 had attacked and harassed members from Division 6. They where all fully aware this was Byakuya's doing. They saw no reason why their Captain should be killed over the Kuchiki girl! Division 3 rioted in the streets of the Serieti.

As for Renji, he tried his best to keep the peace between the two feuding Divisions. It ended with him getting slashed across the arm by an irate Division 3 member. Renji had to control his temper, after all, it had been tempers that got people in this situation. He had spoken to Izuru about trying to control his division. To which, Izuru told him he was suspended and there was nothing he could do. Renji was at a loss.

Rukia had been hauled back to Kuchiki manor where she had Byakuya had a little talk…

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled at him, Byakuya looked at her with cool calculating eyes. He was unsure what to say so he just let her rant. He figured, she'd tire herself out eventually.

"Why won't you let me see Gin?" Rukia demanded of the elder Kuchiki who told her Gin was nothing more than a commoner and not worthy of a noblewoman. Rukia had gone into conniptions.

"How dare you tell me who is and who isn't worthy of me! If you've forgotten, Nii-sama, I was a commoner too, before you came along!" She screamed at him, Byakuya was unfazed. On the outside, he seemed not to care, but on the inside it burned him to his core when Rukia said she hated him. Hate is not a word that was thrown around just because. When people say it, they mean it. Byakuya was downright gitty that Gin was going to be taken care of, but he was hurt from Rukia's words. It was the exact same hurt he'd put her through. Had this been what she was feeling when he hollered at her out of rage? It was awful feeling, a feeling as if he could be cheerful again (not that he ever was). Byakuya shook his head; he told himself that the hate Rukia held for him would subside. Gin's execution was in week and after that the silver-haired thorn in his side would be gone forever.

"Byakuya, commoner or no commoner, Gin is a hero! A hero, Nii-sama! He tried to kill Aizen during the Winter War! And what happened? He got his arm torn off and cut down to size! If it weren't for Orihime, Gin would be dead! He risked his life to save everyone! He deserves some happiness. I make him happy, do you enjoy torturing him? What has Gin every done to you?" Rukia shouted at him, every word she uttered was true. Gin had only gone to Hueco Mundo under the guise of being a traitor because he was the only person who knew Aizen's weakness. Gin believed he was the only one who could stop Aizen. He had gotten ripped to pieces in the process, but he survived. Once he returned to Soul Society he was reinstated as Division 3's captain. After being back for a short while, he began his tryst with Rukia.

"He took the one thing I love the most." Byakuya said in defeat. Rukia stared at him, did he just say he loved her? Byakuya walked out of Rukia's bedroom (that was restored to its former glory) and locked the door behind him. He placed a Hido ward around the area, he didn't want to risk Rukia escaping and doing something stupid. She would just have to let this be.

**Lemony:** So there we have it, the truth comes out.

**Wicked:** Bout' bloody time!

**Awesome:** I am so confused.

_Again, I apologize readers. Don't hate me or flame me, please, if read this chapter review._


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony:** Sorry about that last chapter people, I'm sorry. *sad face*

**Wicked:** Yes, your sadness sustains me.

**Awesome:** You two are so weird sometimes.

Rangiku had given up. After she, Renji, and Izuru all got suspended from their duties Rangiku was no longer getting involved (it took some coaxing from Toshiro).

Renji couldn't keep the peace between Division 3 and Division 6, his barracks had been vandalized, members of each division where injured, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was done fighting this.

Izuru let Division 3 run wild; maybe this would be a fitting end to this sad. If his captain was to face death for no reason, then so would everyone else. He washed his hands of this entire situation.

Today was Gin's execution.

Rukia was aware of what was happening outside her bedroom walls. She tried everything she could to break the wards Byakuya left. She finally got tired of trying, and resided to her fate. Rukia had cried so much during all this, but today no tears could be formed. Her hatred for Byakuya kept her heart solid. She wouldn't shed a tear behind Gin's death because her bitterness to Byakuya was holding her together. She had recalled a book she had read while in the world of the living. Two star-crossed lovers couldn't be together, it ended with them both dying. But that gave Rukia and idea, is she couldn't be with Gin in life, she would be with Gin in death!

Two executions where going to happen today.

Byakuya unlocked the wards he placed. Rukia hadn't made a sound in days, he made it a habit to check on her at least twice a day. Rukia's room was empty, Byakuya began to panic as his eyes darted around the room. Her windows where closed but her mirrior was shattered, so then where could she have gone? Byakuya entered the room, he heard soft whimpering. It was coming from…the closet?

Byakuya approached the closet and slid the door back, Rukia's was kneeling down with her back turned to him she was bringing something to her neck. He caught a glimpse of something shiny…a piece of the broken mirror!

Byakuya lunged from the younger Kuchiki and snatched the shard from her hands.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Byakuya yelled, Rukia jump and began to sob.

"What does it look like?" Rukia cried, she tried to wrestle the shard away from Byakuya. The elder Kuchiki held the piece of glass out of reach.

"Rukia, you would really kill yourself for him?" Byakuya shouted, Rukia nodded.

Something inside Byakuya Kuchiki gave way.

Seeing her on the verge of suicide was enough to show him how much of fool he'd been! What he caused! Rukia was serious about her relationship Gin, both lovers where going to the grave! Byakuya swallowed, he was going to cause the death of an innocent and the sister he swore to protect. His promise to Hisana flooded his memories, he came this close to breaking that promise. Rukia was still fighting for the shard; Byakuya gave her a light push.

"Rukia…" Byakuya breathed holding her at arms length, "you really love him, don't you?"

"More than life itself!" Rukia replied making another leap for the glass, truer words had never been spoken. Byakuya knew he had to stop this! Fast.

"Rukia, I've been fool!" Byakuya proclaimed, "I can't let this happen! Come on," He said grabbing Rukia by the arm and taking off with her. Rukia was now very confused.

"Where are we going?" Rukia questioned, for the first time Byakuya smiled at his sister.

"To stop this execution," Byakuya replied, Rukia had lost her footing momentarily at her brother's words but began to run twice as fast as he did. They both prayed they weren't too late!

Gin had already been transported to the execution grounds. Sokyoku Hill locked exactly the same as the day Rukia was suppose to be executed. But now it was him on the chopping block. Gin began to rise on the Sokyoku stand, his smile was still present. If he was going to die, he was going to have a smile on his face. He wasn't sad, angry, or scaried. He was calm, at peace with his fate. Gin's only hope was that Rukia would recover from this and go on to find love again, she was too wonderful a woman to be bitter so early in life. Yammamoto went on and on about disobeying orders, he asked Gin's last words.

"I love you Rukia, don't cry for me." Was all that was uttered, the fellow captains all stood by silent and solid as stone. '_This is wrong'_ they all thought, all but Soifon had these thoughts. Gin hadn't listened to orders; it meant death, plain and simple. Gin was taken up on the Sokyoku stand, as he was raised he felt the noose tightening. This was it, his final moments alive. He lived a long life, not good by any means (with exception of Rukia), but long. He had friends, like Rangiku and Izuru. He was acquainted with Renji and was thankful to him and the others for all he had done. As long as Rukia didn't cry for him, he could die a happy man.

The forced lifting Gin had stopped. Now all he had to do was wait for the seal to be broken. He had heard Yammamoto say the only person who could stop this execution was the person who ordered it.

Byakuya.

It seemed as if Rukia had been running for an eternity, she was gasping but refused to stop running. Byakuya was having a hard time keeping up with his sister but pumped his legs to match her speed. Sokyoku Hill was off in the distance, but the pair kept running for it. For a moment, Rukia thought they wouldn't reach in time. And it was this thought that made her run faster than a million cheetahs.

Once they approached Sokyoku Hill, Byakuya's eyes went as wide as saucers once he saw the seal being broken. His thoughts shot back to Rukia's execution and about how had stood by to let his sister be killed. He wouldn't that again.

Not this time.

"Stop the execution!" Byakuya screamed, Yammamoto turned on his heels to see Byakuya yelling at him to stop. Yammamoto looked to Gin and then the seal, he had made it without a minute to spare.

"Stop the execution!" He ordered the executioners, the seal resided and Gin sighed. His whole miserable life flashed before his eyes. He felt the heat from the Sokyoku graze him, his vision was blurred but he was positive he heard Byakuya's voice telling them to stop the execution.

"Captain Kuchiki, I am to assume you have pressing reason as to why you have changed your mind about this action." Yammamoto said the elder Kuchiki. Byakuya nodded.

"I cannot let you do this. Because of my callousness an innocent person was nearly killed. Yes Head Captain, I have had a change of heart." Byakuya explained, he could have sworn he saw the old man smile.

"Its about time, Captain Kuchiki." The elder man said, Byakuya felt a heavy weight being lifted from his shoulders. He could now sleep with clean conscience. As for Rukia, she had nearly jumped over the Sokyoku stand to reach Gin. Gin had been strung up by an invisible force and his eyes where blurry but that didn't stop his sarcasm.

"What took you so long?"

**Lemony:** Yay! No one died!

**Wicked:** Well that sucks.

**Awesome:** hold on! Why are we interrupting, we still an epilogue!

~Epilogue~

7 years later.

Gin Ichimaru was in his office busily going over reports with Izuru. Gin glanced at a picture on his desk, it was a snapshot of him and his lovely wife Rukia. His smile always grew when he saw that picture. Izuru noticed his Captain's gaze and smiled as well, that was one helluva year. Suddenly Byakuya burst into his office.

"Gin!" Byakuya stressed, "Its time!"

Gin had practically jumped over his desk and ran with brother-in-law. Izuru watched him go,

"Congratulations Captain!" He called; he heard a faint 'Thank you, Izuru.'

The elder Kuchiki and the silver-haired man ran like men on fire to Division 4. They nearly broke down the door trying to get inside. Once the hospital doors where opened to them, they both bolted inside and demanded to know where Rukia was.

"She in that room there," Isane said pointing, "But you both have to stay out here, she's already in labor!" Gin and Byakuya looked at one another, they where in for a long wait.

Hours later, Gin was called into the operating room. His eyes went wide when he saw the sight before him. He beautiful wife, holding a beautiful baby.

His baby.

His child.

HIS flesh and blood.

Gin approached her bed and stared down at his wife. All the words in his vocabulary seemed to vanish. Captain Unohana smiled at the fox-faced man, Rukia held out the crying baby to him. The little ball of happiness calmed once it t got its first look at its father.

Byakuya waited outside nervous as hell. You'd think it was his baby in there! Captain Unohana opened the door and Byakuya perked up ready to hear the news.

"Rukia would like to see you." Unohana said softly. Byakuya's legs felt like they where going to give way. He stood in the doorway of the room and looked at very flushed Rukia and of course a smiling Gin. He was holding the baby when he approached Byakuya, Gin held out his child to him. Byakuya took the child with care, his normal melancholy expression turned to one of amazement.

"It's a girl." Gin explained, Byakuya held his niece close to him.

"She's so beautiful. Just like her mother." Byakuya breathed, the black-haired child looked at Byakuya with little blue eyes. She was so small, so fragile. She the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen (**Lemony:** can you say all warm and fuzzy inside!)

"What her name?" Byakuya asked, never taking his eyes off his squirming niece.

Rukia was the first to answer, "Hisana."

The End. REVIEW!


End file.
